The present invention relates to methods and means for preparing a hologram, and particularly for preparing a synthetic hologram.
A synthetic hologram is prepared by using a number of positive pictures taken with natural light and bearing image information about an object to be recorded. Such synthetic holograms are particularly useful for recording large objects or scenery.
When conventional methods are used, it is difficult to prepare a synthetic hologram from many positive pictures, each having different image information, because of the complexity of the mechanical structure needed to obtain the multiple exposures and carry out the process.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing a hologram by which the hologram is easily prepared even when many recording media such as positive pictures having image information on which the object is recorded are used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing a hologram by which a reconstructed image can be seen in three dimensions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing a hologram by which a cubic reconstructed color image can be observed.